Better Liar
by KimuraMinami
Summary: Nami encountered Trafalgar Law in the woods. Read and find out Zoro's reaction to that. ZoNa, sadly not LawNa.


Better Liar

**Again ZoroxNami! Since Oda Sensei isn't doing anything about those two, I might as well take my liberty.**

**Disclaimer: Too bad, I still don't own One Piece. But I can still borrow Zoro and Nami, along with other people in the crew, right? Oh and in this case, I also borrowed Trafalgar Law and his white bear.**

"…just then Nami punched their captain right in the eye! Bang! It was fast, powerful and neat, one hell of a punch! "Ussop described trying to recapture all the vividness of their earlier encounter with some pirate crew back in the woods.

"Do you guys have any idea how cool she was when she did that?" He asked his audience, namely Zoro, Sanji, Luffy and Robin.

"I honestly don't." Zoro answered, slightly raising an eyebrow.

"Watch that mouth, moss head." Sanji shoot him a very unfriendly glare. "Are you implying that my dear Nami san is not cool? How dare you! Of course she is cool! And she keeps getting cooler and more beautiful with every second passing by!"

"Are you really _that_ desperate to pull out that crap? She's not even here to hear it!" Zoro looked quite annoyed.

"What? " Sanji jumped from his chair shouting." Listen **Midori**, just because you are too blind to see what I see in my gorgeous Nami Swan, doesn't give you the right to—"

"Yeah, _I'm_ the blind one, pink hearty eye. " Zoro turned his back to Sanji before the latter had time to flip out about his new nickname. And he turned to their story teller:" Come on, Ussop, this is Nami we're talking about. She couldn't possibly punch some pirate in the face with bare fist; we are in New World now. Pirates are strong."

"What are you talking about? She punches you guys on a daily basis. And _you_ are strong." Ussop countered.

"That's because I let her, ok?"Zoro sniffed. "Anyway, your story is lame. I'm not buying one bit of it. "

"So you're saying I'm a liar?" Ussop was quite offended by Zoro's comment. "I might have exaggerated things a little bit, but I'm not a liar, Zoro!"

"Well, as impressive as it was, there _are_ some details questionable about the story you just told us, Long-nose kun." Robin added, looking slightly suspicious herself." About this 'captain' guy you encountered in the forest…was he by any chance wearing a leopard-dotted beret?"

"Um…yes he was." Ussop answered.

"Dark-circled-eyed? With a goatee on his chin?"

Zoro looked at Robin slightly confused:" You sound like you met him."

"This's not fair, Robin! You were peeping on us again! You were abusing your devil fruit power!" Ussop protested.

"Actually, I think we all met him once, Swordsman san, back in Shabondy Archipelago." Robin turned and smiled at Luffy. "Captain san, isn't he sorta…a friend of yours?"

"Who?" Luffy blinked, looking totally clueless.

"Trafalgar Law." Robin said.

"Oh, him! The guy with the talking bear!" Luffy's eyes sparkled as he nodded excitedly. "Yeah, he's quite cool! He saved me once! And his bear is super fun to play with!"

"Wait!" Sanji cut in with an amazed look on his face." Trafalgar Law is the guy you met in the forest? And Nami san hit him…um, successfully? Oh…I bet that bastard was _so_ fascinated by her ultimate beauty that he didn't even _think_ about dodging!" He concluded hearty-eyed while swirling around cheerfully.

"Yep... sounds like the truth to me." Ussop mumbled.

"That sounds so fake." Zoro pointed out. "Not every guy could be turned into ero-mode so easily like you, Love-cook. Something else must have happened. You were _not_ telling us the truth, Pinocchio."

He turned to Robin once again before Ussop had the chance to protest:" why don't you start telling your version of the story? With those eyes you planted on whoever's back, you were practically _there_, weren't you? "

"Oh well, I don't think so, Swordsman san." Robin shook her head and smiled softly. "If Navigator san and Long-nose kun made so much effort in providing us with such a convincing story, I think I'll go with their version."

Zoro narrowed his eyes, looking highly doubtful and unpleased. "You are covering for them. Why?"

"Yeah, Robin, tell us more about Bepo already! I wanna know what happened with him!" Luffy added. "I miss that little dude!"

Zoro hit Luffy in the head:" Shut up. I don't care about the bear."

"What do you care about then, Swordsman san?" Robin asked with a knowing smile on her lips. "Our Navigator san, I guess?"

"No, I don't. I just wanna know the truth." Zoro denied instantly.

"Well_ I _do!" Sanji rose from his chair to dance his noodle dance joyously. "I care about Nami San more than anybody else in the world! Except for you, my dearest Robin Chwan! I care about you ladies equally, you know that! "

0000

So, Ussop and Nami vs. Trafalgar Law and his crew…

_No, not possible._ The swordsman shook his head. He just couldn't figure out how his two combat-capacity-challenged nakamas, also known as the coward duo of Straw-hats, had fled successfully from the hand of some infamous 200 Million Bounty pirate as Trafalgar Law was and made back to the ship without any injury on either of them.

As long as Ussop was a liar and Robin decided to keep her mouth shut, he had no choice but to come to Nami to dig out more truth—that is, if she was willing to provide some.

"Seriously! Sanji, back off! I've had enough for today!"

A shriek got into his ears and Zoro lifted his head to see Nami being chased by a hearty-eyed Sanji all the way along deck. And he was pretty sure he heard her yelling something about "tired of being interrogated".

"It's ok, my dearest Nami swan~~! You can tell me if that goatee bastard harassed you in any way and I'll make sure he pays for what he did to you!"

"He did _not_ harass me but _you_ are!" Nami screamed. "I said BACK OFF!"

_Talk about goatee harasser…He just spotted a blonde one. _Zoro rose from his sleeping spot and walked up to the pair.

"Oi! Could you please pipe down, Love-cook? I was trying to sleep over there!"

"Good, Zoro, you're here!" Nami looked at him quite relieved and she demanded. "Quick! Pick a fight with Sanji! Keep him occupied! I really need some peace right now; he's been on my nerve for all day!"

"Nami swan…what you just said tore my heart apart….I was just _so_ worried about you being harassed by that creepy bear-lover…"Sanji was about to cry when Zoro cut in:" Actually, I'm a little curious myself."

"What?" Nami glared at him in disbelief. "Oh no, not you too, Zoro!"

"This 'surgeon of death'…what did he do to you? Or…"He rolled his eyes." What did you do to him?"

"Nothing! Nothing happened, okay? We just…" She thought for several seconds before she continued. "We just had a mild, friendly, harmless conversation. That's all."

"Yeah, like you could _ever_ do that—having a friendly harmless conversation with people." He said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she frowned, a little offended.

"It means 'I DON'T BELIEVE YOU'. Seriously, cut the crap, Nami. What _really_ happened back in that forest yesterday?"

"Like I said, it's nothing! Just….just that Law asked me to join his crew. He said he's in need of a navigator."

When Nami finished her sentence, both Zoro and Sanji froze for a while.

And Sanji turned to his overprotective-towards-ladies mode after a milisecond: "That bastard!" He inhaled. "How dare he try to steal my beautiful Nami swan away from this crew? Hot navigator is like our most precious possession! Along with hot archaeologist!"

"You said no, right?" Zoro asked staring at Nami. There was some sort of indefinable tension in his voice, as well as in his eyes." Tell me you _did_ say no to him, woman."

"…yeah! Of course I said no! "She answered quite offended." I would never bail on Luffy or you guys like that! Why are you even asking?"

"…good." he nodded as he tensed down a little bit. A small smile crawled on his face. "You did the right thing. I … we can't do without you."

Just then Robin walked into their conversation. With a cup of coffee in her hand she smiled at Nami:" Navigator san, I see you've told these boys about that lovely incident occurred in the woods yesterday. However, out of curiosity I might ask: did you mention that kiss too?"

"WHAT?" Zoro outbursted even before Sanji had chance to. He growled angrily at Nami: "He _kissed_ you? How could you let that happen? You stupid woman!"

"…Ha?" Nami was so shocked at the news herself that she actually went dumb for a second.

"Since when did you start parading around kissing guys like that? Are you out of your mind? Do you realize how much it'll affect…I mean our crew?"

Nami was totally stunned. She never expected Zoro would yell at her so furiously just like the way he was doing right now.

"Trafalgar Law is going to _die_! I'm gonna kick his head off for kissing my innocent Nami Swan! " Sanji shouted as he set his leg on fire.

"NO! He did NOT kiss me! And I certainly didn't kiss him for God's sake! " Nami finally found her voice back. She looked at Robin, still completely shocked and equally confused at the same time. "Why did you say that, Robin? You know it's not true!"

"Sorry, Navigator san, but this was fun." Robin smiled and turned to Zoro to give him a wink. "I guess I'm a better liar than Long-nose kun after all. You believed me, didn't you, Swordsman san?"

Zoro was speechlessly blushing like a ripe tomato while trying to ignore the fact that he actually felt relieved when he found out Robin was lying.

Next to him, Sanji was still yelling all kinds of insults towards some "hunchbacked bear-lover".

00000

Nami came to sit next to Zoro during supper.

"Hey…can I ask you something?" she whispered into his ear while everybody else (expect for Robin and Brook) was fighting for food- more specifically, fighting _against_ Luffy for food.

Zoro turned and looked at Nami but said nothing in return. After what happened earlier today, he actually started to feel a little uneasy around her.

"Why were you so mad at me? when Robin made up that lie about me being kissed by…you know." She inquired with a concerned look, which made his uneasiness increase.

"I wasn't mad. I was just…surprised." He looked down to his plate to avoid any eye contact with her.

But she was not ready to let go. "Zoro, you were yelling at me so harshly that you practically sprayed all over me with your spit. I don't know, were you …jealous or something?"

"No I wasn't!" He denied, obviously too quick too loud that several of his nakamas actually stopped eating to look at him.

Oh this was awkward. Maybe he did sound a little jealous back then, but he wasn't. He was NOT, right? Zoro went speechless for a moment as he thought about it.

Then he shrugged, trying to look normal. "Like I said, I was surprised, that's all. If anything else, I was concerned that Luffy might lose his navigator. "

"Oh."Nami rolled her eyes. This was clearly not the answer she was expecting. "Well then, about Robin's lie…it wasn't a complete lie though. Trafalgar Law did kiss me—"

"WHAT? He _did_?" Zoro snapped, this time so loud that even Brook started staring with his non-existent eyeballs.

"—on the back of my hand as a goodbye, if that counts." Nami finished. A small smile appeared on her features. "But you know what? Robin was right. This_ is_ fun." She started to laugh when she saw the look on Zoro's blushing face. She was sure she got the answer she wanted there.

-The end-

**Author's note: Midori means Green in Japanese and it's also a common girl name. I was inspired by Sanji calling Zoro a "green guy" after the time skip. XD**

**So...what'd ya think?**

**Review Please~~or I won't know if I'm hitting the right place.**


End file.
